Big Daddy
The Big Daddy is a character from the BioShock series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Its in-game rival is Sackboy. Biography YOU GET A STAR, MR. B! Genetically programmed to search for the ADAM essential to the social fabric of their undersea city, Little Sisters roam through the portals and tunnels of Rapture. Because the substance they extract from the recently fallen is so precious, the girls are accompanied at all times by their fearsome, diving suit-clad protectors, the Big Daddies. Armed with a deadly drill, possessing incredible strength, and capable of quick bursts of speed, the Big Daddies guard their charges jealously, making all who attempt to harm a Little Sister wish they hadn't. THE LEGACY OF BIG DADDY: *''BioShock'' *''BioShock 2'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Sackboy Reason: '''Big Daddy becomes enraged when the Little Sister plays jumprope with Sackboy and decides to stay with him. '''Connection: Both BioShock and LittleBigPlanet place emphasis on the player's choices, moral and ethical choices for BioShock, and level and character designs for LBP. Big Daddy and Sackboy also come in many different varieties. Both also cannot talk and have someone else talk for them. Andrew Ryan for Big Daddy, and Stephen Fry for Sackboy. Ending Gameplay Big Daddy uses its brute strength to fight, either by using its fist or drill. It can also use plasmids, something a Big Daddy could only do in the second Bioshock game. Despite its strength, Big Daddy is a very slow and lumbering character. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Jab' - *'Overhead Palooka' - + *'Uppercut' - + *'Sweeping Fist' - + *'Aerial Jab' - (Air) *'Aerial Hard Punch' - + (Air) *'Aerial Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Aerial Down Punch' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Drill Punch' - *'Charging Rush' - + *'Drill Skewer' - + *'Drill Slam' - + *'Aerial Drill Punch' - (Air) *'Aerial Charging Rush' - (Air) *'Aerial Drill Skewer' - + (Air) *'Descending Drill Slam' - (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Incinerate' - *'Electro Bolt' - + *'Cyclone Trap' - + *'Winter Blast' - + *'Air Incinerate' - (Air) *'Air Electro Bolt' - + (Air) *'Air Cyclone Trap' - + (Air) *'Air Winter Blast' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Drill Forward Eject' - or *'Drill Up Eject' - *'Slam' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Little Sister Gather' - (Level 1): Big Daddy roars, calling forth a Little Sister to stab the target to attempt to drain its ADAM. *'Frenzy' - (Level 2): Big Daddy enters an enraged state, increasing its speed and agility and allowing its attacks to kill. *'Flood' - (Level 3): The entire stage is flooded with water. Big Daddy is free to pick them all off, even as they try to swim away. Costumes Big Daddy Bouncer The default appearance of the Big Daddy, taken from the most well-known Big Daddy type. Big Daddy Plushy Based on the doll seen in the AR game There's Something in the Sea and in Bioshock 2. The costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Big Daddy Rosie The Rosie-type Big Daddy, unlocked at Level 10. Intros and Outros Introduction *The Little Sister cowers in fear, while Big Daddy motions for her to get behind him, which she promptly does. *A Little Sister runs behind Big Daddy, as he revs his drill up. One of a few recordings of Andrew Ryan's voice can be heard. Winning Screen *Big Daddy stands triumphantly and pumps its fist into the air. *Big Daddy makes a triumphant pose while the Little Sister sits on its shoulder. *Big Daddy and the Little Sister taunt the loosing players with glee. Losing Screen *Big Daddy lies motionless on the ground, while the Little Sister mourns near his body. *Big Daddy staggers backwards and his lights turn green. Gallery Big Daddy in the trailer.png Big Daddy Super.PNG|Big Daddy's level 3 super. Big Daddy Super2.JPG|Big Daddy's Level 3 Super BigDaddy as.png ImagesCAQKHK2L.jpg|Taking a hit from Sweet Tooth. ImagesCAYX0N79.jpg|Big Daddy being roasted by Mael Radec. E3 Big Daddy.jpg|Big Daddy in the E3 trailer Playstation-all-stars-big-daddy-screenshot-gameplay-up-close-e3-2012.jpg 1920x1425_cole_macgrath-sly_cooper-big_daddy-sack_boy.jpg sackboy X Big Daddy.PNG|Big Daddy with Sackboy and Little Sister Big Daddy intro.png|in the intro Big Daddy vs Sackboy.png|Sackboy rivalry in the intro Rosie.png|Rosie costume Avatar big daddy 2.png|Pre-order costume for Big Daddy Videos Seth Killian's Big Daddy Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars Trivia *Like Colonel Radec, the reason Big Daddy was chosen to represent BioShock is because it's the franchise's most well-known character. *Big Daddy is one of two known characters to have a Super Move that affects stages, the other being Dante. *Big Daddy is the first third-party character to be revealed in the game. *Big Daddy is also the third villian character added to the game, the first two being Sweet Tooth and Colonel Radec. *A Little Sister and Big Daddy were two of the many third-party characters to make a live-action appearance in the Long Live Play commercial. *Big Daddy was announced at the Sony 2012 E3 press conference https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IT-2X8APAdo&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLxwIvw8uh7SdLGbUJDlVt6w along with Nathan Drake. *Big Daddy and Nathan Drake are the only confirmed characters who do not have a trailer. *The Jeremiah Lynch Doll was requested by Irrational Games to be one of Big Daddy's alternate costumes. *Big Daddies can be either neutral, like most Big Daddies are, or evil, like the Alpha series. However, only one notable exception had the ability to be a hero. *The Big Daddies appear as enemies in the Ratchet & Clank game Secret Agent Clank, though they are named Megaliths. *Big Daddy and Sackboy are the only characters who lack a true voice actor. *Big Daddy is oddly capable of swimming in stages with water, when Big Daddies would normally sink due to their weight. *Big Daddy's Level 3 Super not only makes opponents swim, but also some background characters as well, such as the Chimeras soldiers in San Francisco. References Category:PSASBR Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BioShock Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Ratchet & Clank